


The Will to Persevere

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn finds Cullen searching in his desk for lyrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will to Persevere

Walking in to Cullen's office, she finds him frantically digging in his drawers, muttering. "Cullen?"

"Maker's breathe, what do you want?" His whole body is tense and his hands are shaking.

"I... Just got back from the Western Approach, and you wanted me to stop in as soon as I got back." Lynn reaches into her pocket and pulls out his letter to her. Slowly, she walks to his desk and lays it on top of a pile of papers.

"Ah, so I did." Cullen says curtly, "but now I do not. I need to find my lyrium." Lynn takes a few deep breathes, trying to push back the thought of the horrors she saw when she was out in the field. The blood ritual the Wardens performed. 

"You don't have any lyrium in the office." Lynn takes slow, steady breathes to keep calm. "You asked me to take them from you."

"No I didn't. Why would I do that? I need to take it." Cullen paces back and forth. "I am not giving enough to this cause, I should be giving the Inquisition the same level of dedication that I gave the Chantry." Lynn places another note on his desk, one that is a written instruction to remove all the lyrium in his office and loft. "Oh..." Cullen looks down like a man defeated. "I did."

"You don't need to take the lyrium, Cullen. You already give so much of yourself to the Inquisition" Lynn takes his hand and casts healing magic, easing his pain and shaking.

"You didn't have to do that." Cullen says softly. "You've only just gotten back, Lynn. You should be resting as much as you can." Lynn kisses Cullen's cheek and looks into his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about me, I can cope." Lynn assures him. "Please, take care of yourself, Cullen." He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Lynn rests her head on his shoulder while Cullen rubs her back.

"I'll always worry about you. Please, tell me what's wrong." Lynn closes her eyes and tries to repress a shudder, as she thinks of what happened with the Wardens.

"It was when I went to confront the Grey Wardens with Hawke. The Warden mages sacrificed other Wardens for a blood magic ritual. It was... horrific. The Tevinter that was with them fled to a Warden stronghold. We're going to have to attack it. What I witnessed in the Western Approach was just a test. The Wardens are where the demon army I saw in the future came from."

"We'll make sure that the future you saw never comes to pass, I promise." Cullen says reassuringly. 

"I believe you." Lynn plants a soft kiss on his neck. "I believe in you too."


End file.
